Kurt
Kurt is a military dog of Great Dane breed used as a watch dog. Appearance Kurt has a coal-coloured pelt and long erected ears, with the tips slightly bent. His body is massive and muscular, making clear to everyone that he's a fearsome fighter. Meeting with Francis in Göttergleich Francis meets the formidable military dog while he's attempting to learn more of the mysterious events that take place in Göttergleich. Kurt is one of the military dogs employed for the security of the high-level meeting between the human world leaders and the mysterious and powerful "cats" of the Brotherhood of the Black that are then revealed to be the feline inhabitants of Chronos. Francis is faced by Kurt because he was an unwelcome intruder and the cat exploits this pursuit to coerce the other military dogs into chase him, guiding them among the ranks of the black cats and causing chaos. However, Kurt manages to outsmart his own comrades and keeps chasing only Francis; the cat knows that he can't hope to fight such opponent and lures him into a warehouse he had already explored, attempting to get rid of the dog. Once again, Kurt demonstrates excellent qualities and reaches Francis into an elevator while the cat manages to activate it. The dog at this point is shown not to be a simple blood-thirsty brute and questions Francis about his actions. Even though Kurt is clearly not as smart as Francis, the cat decides to tell him his story and what's going on. The dog makes the unexpected decision to help Francis when he realizes that something wrong is going to happens: this is further confirmed when the pair watch a number of soldiers carrying a nuclear device into a secret underground railway line. The loyal dog is even more convinced to help Francis. Since only the large Great Dane could hope to run and reach the nuclear device in time, running straight into the railway-line, and the smaller cat is allowed, to his surprise and hesitation, to be transported on the back of the running dog. When Kurt and Francis reach the soldiers, Francis realizes that they're going to launch the nuclear device, probably on the orders of the world's leaders, into the "Morf" channel, hoping to destroy the native planet of the black cats. The pair realizes how this terrible action is going just to be a disproportionate genocide and attempts to interfere with the launch. Kurt bravely attacks the soldiers, gaining time for Francis to reach the device. The Great Dane is eventually shot by the soldiers and finished by other military dogs. His sacrifice allows Francis to depart from the Earth through the Morf with the device until reaching Chronos. And even if the device would still have been ineffective on the alien planet, the arrival of Francis on Chronos leads to the conclusion of the adventure. Legacy With the conclusion of the adventure, the whole time-line is altered by actions of the Chronos cats and all the ones that are killed during the events are going to stay alive, without knowledge of what happened. It's reasonable that Kurt remained a military dog, but it's unknown if Francis will attempt to meet or contact him in future. However, it's unlikely, due to the distance between Francis's home and the government building and the fact that the dog has now no reason to be inclined to accept Francis's contact. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs